Kadan
by Rosabe
Summary: This is a tribute to Sten and my new and improved Warden.  Events may and will changed to suit my needs and may not flow exactly with the game content. I do not own any DA:O characters they belong to Bioware.
1. OgreFight!

A/N: I don't know how long this will be, but my brain needs a well deserved break from DA2. Don't worry I will still finish it. I'm a multi-tasker. This is my tribute to Sten, our hunky Qunari from DA:O and a new Warden that I am making up out of the blue, so things will be different and I do not apologize for it.

I do not own Sten or the world. The concept of this Warden is mine, but the content belongs to Bioware.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The ogre burst out of the tree line separating the group on opposite sides of the clearing. She went limp when Sten grabbed her and threw her back behind him, rolling she came up in a low crouch and was already running back at the ogre.<p>

Charr howled. He charged the ogre running straight through its leg, wheeling around then snapping his jaws into the Ogre's calf. The beast howled and kicked at the dog. The Mabari refused to let go under any means, tearing a large chunk of flesh away when the force of the ogre's thrashing threw him.

Sten watched her run past him spear and sword in hand. She had a strange fighting style. Using a weapon with reach in combination with a melee weapon but she was effect with it. Granted if she wasn't hit. She didn't wear much in the way of armor, but she could evade most blows. She took advantage of the ogre being focused on the dog to charge up with Sten.

Sten bellowed a Qunari war cry "Anaan esaam Qun!" his mighty swing cutting a large gash into the side of the creature. The ogre turned and swung at him. It was a clumsy blow that he easily evaded by leaping back, but unfortunately it connected solidly with the Warden.

She took the blow directly to the face, neck and collar bone. The force of the blow dislocated her jaw, broke her collar bone and sent her flying straight at Sten. Twisting in mid-air she was able to land with her bare feet directly on his chest plate, using him as a spring board to launch herself straight back at the ogre spear leading.

Sten was suddenly surprised to see a half naked elven woman, suddenly on his chest. The scent of saffron and spice flooded his nose and reminded him of home. He also got a very good look at her legs and rear. The mixture of smells and sights left him momentarily dazed. When he regained his composure she was standing on her spear which was embedded in the ogre's back and stabbing down with her sword into the ogre's neck.

He charged forward gaining a hard blow to the ogre's gut at the same time she had jumped off it's back and using her body weight slit him from ear to ear. He heard a _pop_ followed by her grunting when she reset her jaw. He could clearly see where her collar bone was broken.

"Sten." Her voice was slightly slurred do to the soreness of her jaw. He looked at her but otherwise didn't say anything. "I need you to push this back into place. "

He didn't even ask if she was ready. Walking up he braced her back against his arm and pushed the bone back into place eliciting a strangled cry from her. She slumped forward, her heading swimming from the pain. She would have fallen forward if he hadn't steadied her. Not even the darkspawn blood could cover the scent of saffron.

"We must return to camp." He retrieved his sword.

He watched her return from washing to the blood from herself. She was favoring her arm and her face was set in a set line of pain. She'd been short all evening with people. Wynne would not be able to help her until she rested but she was in no danger of dying just uncomfortable.

"You should just talk to her." Leliana commented on his staring.

He didn't respond. He looked away but found his gaze drawn back to where she was laying down. Without acknowledging what Leliana had said he rose going to the Warden's tent. She was laying with her eyes closed and her injured arm draped over her body.

"What can I do for you Sten?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"You can tell it was me by listening?" he asked, she could heard him kneeling.

"Sometimes by how you are breathing, besides shale you have the heaviest steps." She moved to sit up but felt resistance when he pushed her back down.

"Hold still." His voice was firm and left no room for protest not that she had the energy to anyhow.

She heard him shift again, then felt the coldness of the armor covering his knees against her head. She felt his strong fingers at the base of her jaw which elicited a grunt from her. Moving backward from there he kneaded his fingers into the pressure point. Hisses and grunts of pain ceased when the pain was relieved.

She opened her eyes making contact with his. He paused. She was pleasing to look at and there was something familiar about her too. She was closer to his heart than was wise.

"Thank you."

"You should not talk, Kadan." He could feel the heat coming off the injured joint.

She winced when he probed at it to see the extent of the damage. Lifting the corner of her tunic he inspected her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What is Sten doing?" Alistair asked Leliana.<p>

She looked up and started giggling.

"What?" he asked.

"You are young, yes?" she asked.

He looked at her his brows furrowed in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

* * *

><p>He was glad when she closed her eyes again, it was easier to focus then. She hissed when he began pushing on her collar bone to make sure it was set properly.<p>

"Pashaara!" he whispered harshly.

"You try holding still when a muscle-bound giant is pressing on your broken bones!" she snapped, staring at him again.

He pushed down again and felt the pop of the bone shifting back into place which was accompanied by her strangled cry.

"OW!" she growled, blinking back the tears.

"You mewl like a newborn." Using a condescending tone to cover any trace of emotion he might have had for her.

"I am mewling?" she growled again when she sat up. "You have the hands of a dathrasi at feeding time!"

He inhaled sharply. They both glared at each other for a long time neither willing to break contact first.

* * *

><p>"That's doesn't look good." Alistair said.<p>

"I don't understand, "Leliana said "They were getting along so well." She sat back frowning.

Alistair gave her a sideways glance. "Getting along?" he asked "They either don't talk or they argue."

"Oh read between the lines, Alistair." Standing she went to play her lute.

* * *

><p>The stare down went on for some time. Tiring of this game she broke contact first and abruptly, momentarily disorienting Sten. Standing him she was walking away.<p>

"Warden, it is foolish to wander away in your condition."

Halting she turned and stalked back standing in front of him, even kneeling he was nearly her height.

"It is either Warden or Kadan, which one is it because I can't be both!" she snapped.

He just stared at her. Watching the muscles of her jaw clench and slacken, it must have painful. She had a very intense demeanor and she wasn't afraid to challenge him even injured, which garnered her a lot of respect. _Kadan_. Was what he thought but he didn't say anything.

"Warden." He answered.

She watched him back. Searching for something she didn't find. Not that she was surprised by it, a little hurt but she would never show it. Turning again she stalked away.

He remained there, sitting on his heels staring at her empty bedroll. She'd taken a blow meant for him, a blow he could have taken. He had not been aware that she was behind him, foolish. He had been distracted and that distraction had caused her injury.

"Vashaden!" he growled, coming to his feet he went to take his watch.

* * *

><p>She felt Charr's head burrow under her good arm. Lifting her arm the hound laid his head on her lap. She sighed scratching his head.<p>

"I know boy." She shook her head "and I left my healing salves back there." She sighed.

Charr whined at her, licking her hand.

She sighed, rubbing her face. "Yeah I like him too." Looking down at the hound "I just wish I knew where I stood. Kadan is not a title like, Warden, it's a feeling. " she shook her head "I am almost beginning to wish I'd never left Seheron. "

Charr whined at her again.

"No boy, you are a good reason to have left. A fine friend you are."

He barked at her happily.

She leaned against the hound using him as a pillow. Relaxed and comfortable, despite the aching pain in her shoulder and jaw, she found it easy to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Charr's ears twitched, raising his head he looked up at the dark skinned giant. Sten returned the hounds gaze, motioning for him to remain quiet. Sighing Charr laid his back down.<p>

Kneeling, he was careful not to jostle her too much when he lifted her off the ground. He laid her gently on her bedroll, which he was thickened the padding with his own. He shook his head at his own foolishness. He sat on his heels watching her for some time. Reaching into a bag he carried he pulled out an Embrium flower he'd found earlier that day. He had originally gathered the plant for Wynne, though instead he left it laying next to her face.

"Kadan." He said softly.


	2. Flower Pickin'

**A/N: So you all are going to have to deal with the changes being made. Though I did warn you in the summary. **

**Note: Neenda=thank you, since they have no word for it I made one up. **

**On the Qunari: They have preferred mates, though all children are reared collectively by the priests. They either no not breed, unless needed to, or have some sort of remedy to render one's self infertile, why because I said so and it's my story. **

**On the Warden: She is my creation, not based on any one origin story. She is Fex and Kossith, she shares many facial similarities to the Kossith but she is not a pure blood as it were. Not that it matters. She is from Seheron, originally Par Vollen. **

**Keeping that in mind please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>" I saw what you were doing back there. " Leliana chimed at Sten.<p>

"Oh?" he asked shifting his weight to his left leg and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't play innocent with me. " she shot back giving him a look.

"What are you talking about? " he asked raising his brow.

"Outside of camp, you were picking flowers! " she told him, pointing at him at his chest.

"...No, I wasn't. " Sten looked mildly uncomfortable.

"You were!" she cried.

"...They were medicinal." He told her.

"You're a big softie!" she said with a knowing smile, "Was that flower you left for her medical also? I've seen how you look at her."

"We will never speak of this again." Sten said firmly walking away from the redhead.

"Softie!" she yelled after him.

_Infuriating woman._ He thought stalking to where his bedroll was. He stared at it. He wanted to move, to be doing something and not sitting here. He was restless and his mind unfocused. Pulling off his armor he began to clean and polish it to keep his hands busy, he hoped it would focus his mind but it didn't.

His thoughts still wandered back to her. _Kadan._ They weren't moving because of his misstep, that is what was really bothering him and now with that redheads teasing he was really irritable. Rummaging through his pack to track down another container of polish.

"Vashaden!" he swore, sighing he threw the empty container on the ground. He stared sullenly at the offending container and his armor. Today was not his day.

"Shanedan, Sten." He heard her voice, he really didn't want to look at her but he would not be that rude to her. Her voice was neutral, as was her face, she acted as if they had not fought focusing on her duty.

"Shanedan, Warden." He tried to keep the irritated edge out of his voice. He noticed that Wynne had bound her arm to her body to keep it from moving while it healed.

"I have another container in my pack. You may have it."

"Neenda." He said.

He watched her profile as she knelt to retrieve it from her pack. The sun warmed her skin into a deep rich color, like cinnamon. All of the hard angles of her face showed her descend from the Kossith, her skin tone was considerably lighter and smoother. Her hair was a slightly darker and richer color, she had a decidedly Kossith hairline, sloping forehead and prominent brow. Taking the time he could appreciate the subtle differences between her and other Kossith. Her features were softened by the Fex in her. Her lips fuller, he found himself staring at her mouth.

Following her jaw line to her ears the feminine traits ended. Her ears were pierced with warriors bands and a small tooth dangled from one ear, marking her as a warrior. A man in the eyes of the Qun. From the looks of her she had most likely never mated. No man would want to sully his honor by mating with one so marked by the Qun as a man.

Finding what she sought she offered him the container. When she faced him he saw the Embrium tucked behind her ear, its light colors in clear contrast with her face. When he reached to take the container for her, her fingers brushed his hand. He was amazed that despite being a warrior she had very soft hands.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked looking at him.

"What?"

"You were staring at me. I thought there must have been something on my face."

"no-" he stopped talking when he heard Leliana giggling at him. He let out a grunting sigh and set his face into a firm scowl. "Infuriating woman!"

"Oh I kind of like her." The Warden said, "Reminds me of a time when I could smile so easily."

He purposefully kept his eyes on his armor and not at her. He busily began to polishing his armor again. He heard her sigh. It was like dropping a large sack, the sound she made.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Do what you like?" he responded still not looking up.

She sighed again watching him. She knew why. It was always the same. Either she was unclean because she had been a slave or seen as a man because of her place in the Qun. It should not have surprised her, she should be used to it, but for once she wished it wasn't so.

"Wynne told me I am not to use my arm. Can you clean this also?" she set her armor down beside him. He stared at her armor, rather than look at her. "If not I can ask Alistair to do it." She said bending to lift it again.

"No." he said taking it from her, "I will do it. He can barely care for his own armor."

"Neenda." She thanked him quietly, moving away to give him space.

Once her back was turned he gazed up and watched her sit down. He could hear her shoulders popping and grinding when she rolled them back. Reaching up with her good arm she began to knead the muscles of her neck and shoulder. She never hid the fact that she had been a slave but seeing lash scars made him more than a little angry. Sighing he went back to cleaning his armor.

A loud _crack_ caught his attention. Looking up he watched her crack her neck, she was trying to relieve pressure somewhere. He frowned when he saw that Antivan assassin saunter up to her.

"I can help you with that, Warden." He offered leaning against a tree.

"I do not require your services in this matter." She replied reaching behind her to massage the back of her neck, "I am quite capable of caring for myself."

"Oh, I see that." He said pointing at her arm.

"What are you implying?" she asked staring at him.

"Our Qunari friend comes back uninjured and you not so much. I wonder who is caring for who." He said shrugged as if it didn't matter.

She stared at him. "And?"

"It would just seem you could use some caring, rather than being the one doing the caring. That's all." He pretended not to be watching her.

"Fine. If your hands wander you will lose fingers." She warned dropping her arm into her lap.

"I will be a perfect gentleman, I promise."

She watched him. He was careful of her broken collar bone. Groaned when he began kneading her sore muscles into submission. She immediately started to relax, she shoulders slumped and her breathing slowed. True to his word he didn't try to cop a feel.

Zevran looked back when he thought he heard teeth grinding, but all he saw was Sten cleaning her armor. Shrugging he turned back to the Warden. He turned again when he heard the man swear then rise and stalk off. Zevran patted her back when he was done.

"See? All better, no?" he asked "And I kept my word."

"Yes, you did. And thank you." She said giving him a small smile "Now help me up."

Taking her offered him he pulled her up. He was surprised by her weight. She wasn't much taller than Alistair and had to weigh nearly as much as he did.

"Now I trust you will stay here while I go wash. " she said.

"Oh, yes. I would not risk losing my eyes." He said laughing. "Later Warden." He waved as he sauntered back into camp.

She sighed and shook her head. She looked at Charr. "Why me?" she asked "at least my back doesn't hurt anymore. Come on boy lets go get clean."

He whined at her.

"This time you get one too. Come on." She waved.

He whined again.

"Fine. But if you don't you don't get to sleep in my bed tonight." He couldn't believe she was arguing with a dog. Shaking her head she headed down to the river. She wasn't surprised to hear him bounding behind her carrying the bag with her soap in it.

She stopped when she saw Sten standing by the bank. He turned and stared at her.

"Sorry. Didn't know you were here." She could sense the anger coming off the man "Come on boy lets find another spot."

Charr barked at her refusing to move.

"Here is not a good spot. Someone's here already." She sighed when he sat down. "Charr I am not bathing here. You can stay if you want but I am going to fine another spot."

"Don't." he said "I was just leaving."

"It's okay you were here first." She reached to bag her bag. Charr growled and wouldn't let go, she frowned "what is your problem?" she asked the dog.

"Why do you let him touch you?" he asked, he must have thought she was talking to him or answering for the dog.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"That assassin. Why do you let him touch you?" the muscles in his jaw twitching.

She swore she heard his teeth grinding. "I don't know why you care," she said finally getting her bag from the hound "I miss contact. Even if it's from a sleazy elven assassin just trying to get into my knickers. He offered."

"Would you accept anything someone offered you?" the angry and jealousy creeping into his voice.

"What in the nine hells is your problem, Sten?" she snapped "I don't understand why you care. I'm not one of your brothers. I am a woman given the role of man. " now her jaw was clenched "I am not fit to have a proper role in Qunari society, that only people that see me as a woman are here. A naive Warden, a Sleazy assassin and a crazy lay sister. Those are my options. "

Charr barked.

"Yes there is you Charr." She sighed petting the dog.

He swore. "Vashaden, basra."

"Don't you call me that." She growled, "I may barely be a Qunari, but a Qunari I am."

"Are you?" he asked "or has being a slave softened your mind?"

She looked about ready to explode. She was faster than he'd anticipated, rapidly closing the distance between them. "How dare you!" she hissed, her eyes burned with both anger and disappointment.

"Look at you now! Do you think you can fight me like this?" he asked, to further prove his point he grabbed her shoulder pressing on her collar bone.

Despite the pain she didn't recoil. Instead she smashed her forehead into his nose, the blow surprised him more than hurt him knocking him back a step. He barely had enough to time to block her flow up blow, deflecting her punch.

She was now yelling at him in Qunari. Luckily for them the majority of the group was out scouting, which left Leliana and Morrigan behind to watch them and Oghren passed out in his tent. Leliana watched the exchange with a mixture of concern and interest.

Sten caught her wrist, he was going to pull her forward when her bare foot connected straight with his jaw, wrenching his head to the right and forcing him to let go and back up. Her next blow caught him straight in the mouth busting his lip open. By now nothing coherent was coming out of her mouth. She was far past the realm of conscious thought and fighting out of blind anger. She had an amazing amount of control though.

Because of her enraged state she didn't see the ruse for what it was and he caught her arm and tripped her over his foot. He followed her down to the ground pinning her with one hand on the opposite shoulder and sitting on her thighs.

* * *

><p>"What is going on?" Zevran asked walking towards the sounds of yelling.<p>

"Nothing." Leliana said getting in his path.

"I clearly hear fighting and not the good kind."

Leliana smiled sweetly, "They are sparing. Nothing to worry about."

"Ah-ha!" he said "I bet on the out Warden."

"Oh so do I." Leliana said grateful her ruse worked.


	3. Warden or Kadan?

"PARSHAARA!" he growled, when she did not stop he tried again ""Kadan," now inches from her face " I do not wish to hurt you."

That stopped her. She was still glaring at him though. He spit the blood out of his mouth. _Good I hope it hurts._ She thought.

"Get off me." She said slowly.

"No." he said.

"What do you mean no?" she asked, she realized she could not get him off of her. Being fully fit she would have a hard time unpinning herself.

"I mean no. You attacked me." If she had been another man this would have been more violent, he hadn't expected her to attack him.

"You-" she started "I will not being called nothing or shit or refuse or foreign. I am as much Qunari as you are. " she blinked back the tears, she refused to cry. "I did not chose to be a slave. I did not choose to be a Warden. I did not choose to be dishonored by Tevinter slavers. " she stared at him "You have no right to talk to me that way. As if I was one of them."

He lowered his head. He had spoken cruelly and untruthfully. "You are right. I-" he stopped.

"What do you want, Sten?" she asked "What does it matter who touches me?"

He released her shoulder. Watching her. She made no move to be free of him. Instead she laid there watching him. She looked tired and fed up. He noticed that despite their brawl the embrium flower was still tucked behind her ear.

He reached out as if he was going to touch her face. He stopped though, instead he stood. Turning he offered her his hand. When she accepted it he pulled her to her feet.

"You didn-" she started to say only to be stopped when he abruptly turned and kissed her.

She thought to resist, she should have resisted but she didn't. He slipped one hand behind her head and the other around her waist pulling her close. She didn't resist, allowing herself to be pressed against the him.

It felt good to kiss her. All the tension and anger he had been feeling towards her melted away. Amazed again. Despite being a warrior she had increditably soft lips, inviting and utterly distracting. This was why women were not supposed to be warriors. It was too late to go back and lament now.

"You are Kadan." He whispered answering her question the previous night.

"You left me the flower, didn't you?" she asked.

"..." he didn't answer immediately "perhaps."

She smiled. "It is lovely. Thank you."

He sighed and leaned his cheek against her head. He was being foolish, but denying was making him insane faster than foolish would.

"I am sorry, Kadan." He apologized "I should have known you were behind me. I could have taken the blow."

"It's okay Sten. I'll be fine. I should have been faster." She would have moved but he still had her encircled.

"No. I was distracted. It is not okay and it will not happen again."

"You aren't going soft on my are you Sten?" she asked levity returning to her voice.

"I am not soft!" he said firmly.

She felt his voice rumbled deep his chest. He was warm and it felt nice. "Of course." She tried not to chuckle being that he still hadn't released her. "How long do you plan to keep me here?"

He sighed. Hesitantly he stepped back letting her go. Unlike Kossith women she only came up to his chin. She was still taller than most human men, but short for Kossith. He found he liked her height. He reached up and ran his thumb over her bottom lip and chin.

"I will wait here while you wash. Then I will rebind your arm. " dropping his arm he walked towards the clearing with his band to her.

She reached up and touched where he'd kissed and touched her. Turning she looked at her hound, whom barked at her happily.

"Oh hush and get in the water." She said

She took her time bathing, the cold water felt good on her shoulder. She washed up her hound then herself. When she walked up from the river he was still standing there. She watched him as she dressed.

"Sten." She called once she'd dressed.

"Sit." He bade her.

When she had sat down he positioned her arm. He was uncharacteristically gentle. He bound her arm firmly but not tight enough to cause discomfort. Dipping his fingers in a salve tin he rubbed the strong smelled ointment on her collar bone and her jaw.

"What is it?"

"No talking." He said firmly continuing to rub it into her jaw.

It tingled, then burned slightly and then the pain was gone. She grasped his hand with her free hand. He watched her. She kissed the back of his hand before releasing it.

"We should return to camp." He said.

"Sten, is your face okay?" she asked. She could see the split in his lip had already stopped bleeding and it was a little puffy and his nose didn't seem to have suffered at all. "I hit you pretty hard."

"You did." He said turning back to her "And it is a fine reminder of how formidable you are. One I will not soon forget. Come, Kadan."

* * *

><p>Leliana smiled at them at dinner that night.<p>

"I still can't believe she beat you with one arm bound, that's all." Zevran said shaking his head.

"You fight her then." Sten replied sternly.

"Oh no, I tried that once and lost, horribly I might add." He put his hands up in defense "I'll not try that again even with one arm bound."

She smiled and shook her head. Wynne frowned at her.

"I thought I told you _not_ to be doing that."

"I do apologize. I will heed your instruction." She said diplomatically, smiling when Wynne sighed and put her hands up. "I think I am going to get to bed. Thank you for dinner, good night."

Sten watched her rise and leave. He stayed by the fire for some time listening to Leliana tell a few stories before he excused himself for the night. Gathering his pack he moved to where her tent was.

She heard him come in. "It something the matter?" she asked woken from what must have been a deep sleep.

"No."

She continued to look at him confused.

"You have my bedroll." He explained.

"Oh. I'll-"

He stopped her from getting up. "It will be easier if I sleep here. Do not move."

He left his boots outside and set his armor in the back corner. He laid Asala next to the bed in its scabbard. He dressed down to just his pants and laid down beside her. He pulled her close, mindful of her injured arm using his other arm as a pillow.

"Sten?"

"hmm?" it was more of a grunt than a word.

"My name is Seneca." She'd never told anyone her name, not since leaving Seheron. It was almost alien to her until she said it.

Opening his eyes he saw the scars on her back. Some were old and faded, others were still raised and pink.

"How long were you a slave?" he asked.

"Five years."

"You must have been unruly for them to abuse you so." Pulling his arm back he touched where he could see them outside of her shirt.

"I fought them every step of the way." She answered "I would have rather died but their mages kept me alive. "

It was a mixed feeling. He distrusted magic, and yes it would have been better to die but he was also quite glad she was not dead. Moving her hair out of the way he gave her a kiss between the shoulders.

"Anaam." He said, giving her his name. "That is for you only Kadan. Go to sleep."


	4. Kadan

He reached over and caressed her cheek with the fingers of his free hand. Which led to her neck then her shoulder and down her side and resting on her hips. He even offered her a rare smile.

"You are a sweet man when you aren't surrounded by Basra." She commented.

He took the opportunity to kiss her again. "None-sense." He sighed , "go to sleep, Kadan."

_Seneca tried to sleep, but she would just lay there in a semi-dozing state. Rolling over she ignored the protests of her shoulder, it was awkward because her arm was bound. She watched him. Once moment he looked sleeping peacefully and the next his eyes were open staring at her. _

_Scooting closer she kissed him softly on the mouth. Not even thinking he buried his hair in her hair gripping it firmly. Becoming more aggressive he captured her bottom lip, letting it run past his teeth when he pulled back. He pulled back on her hair, exposing her throat. He felt her heart rate flutter for a moment. He admired the fact that she trusted him as much as he admired the length of her throat. He watched her face as he ran his fingers down her throat. It was a tender spot and a vulnerable one. He felt her swallow and saw her look down at him._

_Releasing his hold on her hair he pushed her on her back, rolling on top of her. Holding himself up with one hand he used his free hand to unbind her. Slowly and carefully as he did not want to hurt her he moved her arm out to the side allowing his finger nails to graze her skin when he pulled his hand back. He lowered himself down, though most of his weight was on his elbow and forearm. He kissed her with gusto, his mouth attacking hers. It was almost forceful but restrained. He nearly sighed in pleasure when she opened her mouth and let him in. to taste her again. _

_She could feel his arousal pressing against her. He had one leg between hers and the other alongside her opposite of the arm he was leaning on. She caressed him with her good arm, knowing better than to try and move the other one. He might stop. She shifted against him, her body moving of its own accord now. He was reluctant to relinquish her mouth. He shifted enough to pull her shirt up and over her head, leaving it hooked around her injured arm. He did sigh now. Feeling her breasts pressed into his chest spurred him on. _

_Capturing her mouth again, he continued pushing his fingers in and out of her. she was rolling her hips with each thrust. Pushing into him. _

_**"What do your wish, Kadan?"**__ he asked softly. _

_It was hard for her to answer because he was still playing with her. It was hard to think past how good it felt. Her mind swam with torrent of thoughts, feelings and images._

_**"Ka."**__ Was the only word she could get out before shuttering when he thumb pressed against a nerve bundle. _

_He heard her sigh as he slowly pulled his hand free. He slipped free of his pants. He slid into her slowly, reveling in how good she felt. Warm, wet and inviting. She free hand grabbed at him. Lacing his fingers with hers he pinned the arm above her head. Still using the other one to support his weight he slowly began to trust into her. _

_**"A-anaam."**__ She gasped at the point of climax. _

_It was like sweet music hearing her cry his name in pleasure. Spent and content he leaned down and kissed her more gently. He parted from her slowly coming to rest beside her. His hand was still enlaced with hers. She laid there gazing at each other. _

* * *

><p>She woke up alone, which was disappointing, but laying next to her instead was a small bundle of wild flowers tied together with some twine. Picking up the small bundle she rolled on her back tapping the flowers against her lips while thinking about her dream. Her arm was still bound. She sighed. It really had been a dream, a nice one but still a dream. Sitting up she hung the small bundle from one of the support poles to dry.<p>

Leliana ambushed her as she stepped out of her tent, enveloping her good arm and dragging her off.

"Hey! Morning Leliana."

"So?" she asked looking at her.

"So what?" Seneca asked.

"Don't be like that." Leliana said pouting "Tell me what happened."

"About what?" Seneca asked removing her arm from the smaller woman.

"You and...you know Sten."

"What are you talking about?" she asked playing the fool.

"Sten didn't go back to his tent last night. I know that much."

Seneca sighed. "Nothing happened. " she answered. That dream had been so real.

"Really?" she asked disappointed.

"He came in and went to sleep. That was it. Nothing to write home about." Seneca chuckled "You look disappointed."

"I am." She said vehemently "You two would make such a cute couple."

Seneca chuckled. "You don't know how Qunari work. Duty comes before all things. If there is a duty to be done, I will always be second place. Men like him are hard to convince otherwise."

* * *

><p>Sten over heard them talking. He'd already failed at putting her second to his duties to the Arishok. She was foremost on his mind all the time. Things were hard enough without that red-head getting involved.<p>

"Where are you going?" Alistair asked Sten when he picked up a spear "Are we going into battle?"

"No." he asked sternly checking the edge.

"...Then?" he asked.

"The Warden requires more time to recover. I tire of your stew. I am going to hunt." Turning sharply he left the older Warden standing there.

* * *

><p>Leliana frowned. "That sounds terribly lonely."<p>

"Sometimes." She shrugged "I focus on my duties and it isn't as bad. Look, I know you are trying to help me out but I'm fine. If something is too happen between me and him it will be on out time table and not while I am injured."

"Are Qunari courtship rituals violent?" she asked genuinely interested.

"They can be." She answered tossing a stick for her hound "Qunari men tend to be aggressive, some women like it more than others. Other men are gentle in their own way."

"What kind do you think Sten is?" she asked barely restraining herself from giggling.

"Sounds like you already have an opinion of him."

"He reminds me of a big teddy bear. " Leliana said smiling.

Seneca started laughing. "That's one way to put it."

* * *

><p>He was grateful for the time away. Focusing on the hunt he could push thoughts of her out of his mind. Following the tracks he was able to take down a large Halla. He thanked the creature. He kept the antlers for himself. He dressed the animal for travel taking everything that could be used. The Qunari were not a wasteful people.<p>

His reprieve from thinking about her was short lived. Once he spotted her talking to Leliana, feelings and thoughts of her flooded back to him. He avoided her most of the day as he busied himself fixing the large animal.

That night the camp was filled with the smells of roasting Halla. Surprisingly He left cooking of the animal to the other in camp. Leaning against a large stump near the Warden's tent he kept his hands busy with carving something out of the Halla antler or a piece of it.

He would look up occasionally when he heard a 'whoop' or a loud belch from Oghren. Otherwise he kept away from the group and group left him alone in for Leliana entertaining them. He looked up when Seneca sat down beside him. Without speaking he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in so she was leaning against him.

"What are you carving?" she asked.

"It is not finished." He replied putting the project away without showing her.

"Leliana was telling a very interesting story about her travels in Orlais. "she rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you not with the others?"

"I was cold." She answered.

He looked at her. "There is no fire here." He stated.

She just smiled at him and snuggled closer to the giant. She left him breath in and sigh. Ignoring his attempts at mostly ignoring her, men were strange especially Qunari men, Seneca reached up behind her and began to run her fingers through his goatee. It was strange she actually missed the feeling of facial hair. It's coarseness. She felt it rumbling in his chest before she heard it. He was actually purring, that was the closest way she could describe it. She noted that he liked it. That also probably meant he liked his head being scratched, most men that liked what she was currently doing did.

At this point he'd leaned his head back against the stump exposing his throat. Without thinking she starting rubbing the back his neck with her fingers and her thumb over his windpipe. He hadn't even realized he'd done that until he felt pressure on his windpipe. Reacting purely on instinct he grabbed her hand, tighter than he intended.

"Ow!" she cried "Sten you are hurting me." Almost immediately he realized she hadn't been a threat. He watched her rubbing her wrist.

He took a few deep breaths. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Excuse me." Before she could say anything he'd already stood and was walking towards the river holding his pack.

"He must be going to bathe." She said to Charr whom was laying inside her tent. "You know you aren't supposed to be in there." All she got in response was a bark. "Yeah I know, I'm too soft on you."


	5. Passion

She found a nice spot, one she thought was far enough away from the direction he went. Leaving her clothing on a log she drove into the water. It was nice to swim again even if her shoulder still ached. She was floating on her back when she heard something along the shore.

Breathing in through her nose silently she allowed herself to sink. Once submerged she swam stealthily to the shore. She surfaced underneath a mass of roots where the bank had eroded away leaving a hollow. Reaching through the roots she slipped her knife free. She listened again, she could hear them breathing and was that leaves? _In the trees_. She thought

Leaving the shore she shadowed the sound, easily scaling a tree to gain the high ground. Remaining still she saw the shadow beneath her, it was then she struck. He didn't hear her coming and she caught him completely by surprise.

"Zevran?" she asked her small blade inches from throat.

"Warden?" he repeated covering his surprise by staring opening at the fact that she was naked and on top of him. "It has been a long time since a naked goddess has fallen on me. "

"I did not fall." She said sternly getting off him "You were sneaking about and I thought you were a bandit. Don't try to lie to me."

"I would dream of it Warden. You have caught me. I am a naughty boy, you must punish me." He said smiling at her.

"No."

"No?" he asked "Surely I deserve something."

"Oh you do, but I will not play your game Zevran. " she said walking back towards the bank.

"Come now Warden..." he stopped when a very displeased giant stepped through the overgrowth half dressed carrying his sword. "I see your point." He said moving away from the displeased giant.

She hadn't realized they were so close to where he'd been, but they had made a fair amount of noise when she tackled him. His hair was damp and down, she liked it down. His face flushed when he saw that she was naked. He turned quickly from her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am fine, Sten. It was nothing that I could not handle. " she smiled when he blushed and turned away "I scared off more than a few peeping toms in my life.."

Feeling playful she was moving toward him as quietly as she could, just to see how close she could get before he turned. She didn't know whether he heard her or not, but she got close. He reacted quickly when she grazed her fingernails along his back. Spinning he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the nearest tree, she was too close for him to swing.

She started laughing, which stayed his hand. "I got very close to you."

"That was not wise, Warden." She found the intensity of his gaze even more amusing.

"Perhaps not, but it was fun." She replied "and now Sten of the Barasaad you have a naked woman pinned to a tree."

His mind swam with distracting thoughts. Seeing her wet hair sticking to her head and face, following her neck over the curves of her breasts, her hips, her thighs. He didn't care anymore, it was enough. Switching his grip on her neck he pulled her into him, smashing her chest against his. Grasping the back of her head he kissed her roughly. She ran her hands up either side of his neck and buried them in his hair. Slamming his sword into the ground he wrapped his arm around her waist, he slid it over the curve of her but, his finger brushing against her on his way to her thigh.

He pushed her against the tree. Pulling back long enough to look her in the eyes. The passion in her gaze was enough, no words needs be spoken. Using his body weight to keep her off ground, she also had wrapped her legs around his waist. His actions became more heated when she raked her finger nails across the back of his shoulders and down onto his chest. Grasping her lower back he moved her enough to gain entry to her, thrusting hard enough to make her gasp.

"Anaam." She breathed in his ear, this only spurred him on into a fast pace. They had the tree creaking and rustling with their combined effort.

Every sound she made only encouraged him. All of the built up sexual tension from the last several months of traveling came pouring out in every grunt, gasp, moan or cry. She did nothing but encourage him. Nips with her teeth on his ear, finger nails on his skin or in his hair, whispering his name in his ear. Was not surprising it ended as quickly as it started with one last shutter and heavily sigh.

He leaned his forehead against the tree with his eyes closed to catch his breath. He had never wanted someone so badly as he had wanted her. Also never had he been as satisfied as he was right now. She clung to him still. Supporting her he stepped away holding on to her until she regained her footing. She smiled at him. She thought she saw a smile tug at his mouth.

She touched his face, her fingers feeling the smooth skin of his brow, cheek and lips. She laughed softly smiling at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked swallowing.

"Touching your face." She answered, her touch following the lines in his face.

"Why?" the sternness returning to his voice.

"I want to know if your face would break if you smiled." She told him leaning closer.

He actually chuckled at her comment, the corners of his mouth rising in a very restrained smile. "Come Kadan, now we both need to bathe again."

Following him he led her to wear he'd left his pack. She followed him into the water. He was uncharacteristically gentle with her. She learned he was a very tactile man. Touch was how he showed affection. He was always in contact with her. It was in stark contrast to when they were in woods which was raw passion and desire.

Here he was being affectionate. He frowned when he felt the scars that marred her back. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Reaching up behind her she ran her fingers through his hair.

"We should get back to camp." She said softly.

* * *

><p>Judging from the noise around the campfire they had not noticed their long absence. she was grateful because he closed up around outsiders. Kneeling behind him she squeezed his dreaded hair in one of the towels. It felt good to be caring for someone again.<p>

"You have been mated before." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Once." She answered working on the other side of his head.

"Why is he not with you?" he asked, it was a perfectly valid question. No Qunari wanted to dishonor another by taking another's mate.

"He took me to Seheron." She felt him tense "I followed him out of loyalty, he sold me into slavery to pay his debts. He was a traitor."

He pulled her around to face him. He searched her face, finding only the truth where he hoped there would be a lie. "Does he live?" she could hear the restrained anger.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It was five years ago. " she caressed his face "Even if he is, he has no honor. I am no longer bound to him. I do not wish to be. " She placed his hand over her heart and set hers over his "Kadan."


End file.
